


Whiskey. Human Level. Neat.

by dare121



Series: Kalex Appreciation Week 2018 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Belated Kalex Week 2018, Day 3: Possessiveness/Jealousy, F/F, Kalex Week, kalex week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dare121/pseuds/dare121
Summary: “Can I buy you another drink?”Surprised at the question, Alex stopped staring at Kara and turned her head to the woman standing next to her. She was tall  and had long, black hair that glittered almost supernaturally in the lights of the bar.Not wanting to be rude, Alex smiled at the other woman.“Sure, thanks,” she said, finishing the rest of what was in her glass. “Whiskey, human level. Neat.”---or, Alex and Kara are enjoying a night out at a bar. A woman buys Alex a drink.





	Whiskey. Human Level. Neat.

**Author's Note:**

> whew whew whew October 16th is here at last!

It was their first time trying anything brazen like this, and it was making Alex anxious, seeing Kara in a tight pair of dark jeans and a blue tee. Seeing her play pool. Not wearing glasses. In _public_.

She knew that if it could be safe anywhere at all to do this, it would be here, but she couldn't stifle the worry. Not even Kara’s exposed biceps could distract her. No matter how beautiful Kara looked like this, with her gorgeous hair falling in waves around her concentrated face, Alex felt that urge to fish out a pair of glasses and a hair tie.

A disguise so simple no one should have bought it.

And yet.

“Can I buy you another drink?”

Surprised at the question, Alex stopped staring at Kara and turned her head to the woman standing next to her. She was tall, taller even than Kara, and had long, black hair that glittered almost supernaturally in the lights of the bar.

Not wanting to be rude, Alex smiled at the other woman.

“Sure, thanks,” she said, finishing the rest of what was in her glass. “Whiskey, human level. Neat.”

The other woman smiled and waved M’gann over, who took her order with a friendly smile but no recognition in her eyes. It was still weird to be in a place that Alex knew like the back of her hand and yet be an outsider that no one in here knew anything about.

The other woman tipped her glass to Alex and took a sip from the slightly glowy liquid. Just a drop of the stuff would have been enough to kill Alex within hours. It was also the sort of drink Kara liked to have when she was feeling like getting wasted without spending a lot of money.

“I'm Alex.” The whiskey tasted the same as it always did.

“Talon,” the other woman replied, swirling the Mandalarian wine in her glass with a gentle sway of her wrist. “So, what’s a human like you doing in a place like this? I haven't seen you around here before.”

While they talked, Alex turned back towards the pool tables, where Kara was playing against Barry and Iris. The way they interacted was sweet, and it felt even better to see Kara so carefree for a change. Without the weight of Supergirl, and without the weight of Kara Danvers.

Just Kara Zor-El, enjoying a night out with people she cared about.

No reason to hide.

“I'm here with some friends. They're a lot more energetic than I am,” Alex admitted, nodding over to the others.

It was nice, being able to talk to someone who wouldn't end up having an impact on her life. In this universe, Alex could be a person in a bar, chatting with other people in a bar. She didn't have to worry constantly about an attack on her life, on Kara’s life, on the world. She was just visiting. Merely a tourist.

Maybe that was why she turned fully away from Kara and sipped her whiskey while listening to Talon talk about her life in this version of National City. It was good, relaxed. Free. No one here wanted to harm them, because they didn’t _know_ them.

Everything was just fine, which was why she didn't notice someone else approaching until she felt an arm sneak around her waist and a kiss pressed to the side of her mouth.

“Hey,” Kara said as she took Alex’s glass from her hand and finished it in one sweeping gulp, even though it wouldn’t do anything for her. “I beat Barry’s ass.”

The swearing was something not entirely unfamiliar, but it was usually reserved for private quarters. And, moreover, Kara was never this rude whenever Alex talked to a stranger in their bar back at home. The display rattled her, though not entirely in a bad way.

“Hey,” Alex replied, slightly confused when Kara barely spared Talon a glance and instead waved down M’gann.

“Mandalarian wine, please, with two shots of amby,” she said, the hand around Alex’s waist sliding down until she could slip it into the front pocket of Alex’s jeans. “You want to go dance for a bit?”

Her drink glowed even more than the one in Talon’s hand, and Alex shot the other woman an apologetic look.

“Kara,” she hissed quietly, hoping Kara would take the hint and stop being so uncharacteristically rude. When she didn't respond, Alex raised her voice. “This is Talon.”

Kara’s glance at the other woman barely held any interest, her eyes doing little more than scan the long hair and perpetually smirking mouth. But Alex knew Kara better than she knew herself. There was a challenge in the way she held herself that Alex almost never got to see, a tension to her shoulders that seemed less uncomfortable than it did authoritative. Self-assured.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Talon drawled, looking more amused than offended. “You're one of Alex’s… _friends_?” The pause she left in between her words sounded almost taunting and Alex hoped Kara wouldn't rise to the bait.

She was disappointed.

“Girlfriend, actually,” Kara stated proudly and without hesitation. The arm that was wrapped around Alex tensed even further, as though she was worried Talon would make a sudden move to tear Alex from her. It was stupid. And strangely arousing.

“Oh yeah?” Talon purred, her irises suddenly flashing purple.

“Yes,” Kara replied, an edge flowing into her voice. A quick look to the side confirmed Alex’s suspicions that Kara’s eyes were glowing red. “You don't have a problem with that, do you?”

A chuckle passed Talon’s lips.

“Enjoy the rest of your night.” She shot Alex a wink. “See you around, friend.” Before she passed them, she placed her hand on Kara’s shoulder and whispered something to her that Alex couldn't make out.

As soon as she was gone from view, Alex slapped Kara’s stomach.

“What the hell got into you? We were just having a nice conversation.” She thought about pulling back her hand, but she relaxed into the moment. This wasn't her world. She constantly forgot that she didn't need to worry.

Her fingers smoothed across Kara’s blue t-shirt and she felt Kara’s muscles relax under the touch.

“Dance with me,” Kara said instead of explaining, drew back her arm and took a step away from Alex.

“But no one else is dancing, Kara,” Alex resisted, before pointing at the glass in Kara’s hand. “And what about that?”

Tipping back the glass, Kara finished its contents with a few strong swallows, which drew Alex’s gaze down to her throat. This unexpectedly free version of Kara was doing things to Alex’s brain she wasn't sure she approved of.

“Please?” Kara asked again, her empty glass now sitting on the counter.

Unable and unwilling to resist, Alex took Kara’s hand and followed her to the dance floor. It was little more than a few square feet of empty polished wood. Gently, Kara drew Alex into her arms, and placed both hands on the small of her back.

“If we were at prom right now, I would slap you,” Alex whispered into Kara’s ear, curling her arms around Kara’s neck. “You're being very inappropriate tonight.”

“Do I still get to sleep with you, even though it isn't prom?” Kara whispered back, pressing the tips of her fingers harder against Alex’s back.

“Maybe.” Alex hid her smile against Kara’s shoulder. “If you start behaving. And you stop scaring off people who want to talk to me.”

Kara didn't stop turning them slowly in circles, but the muscles in her back tightened uncomfortably.

“That woman wanted to do more than just talk to you,” Kara stated petulantly, and when Alex sighed in exasperation, Kara started moving them further into the shadows. “Is it so wrong, that I want everyone to know you're with _me_? You're amazing, and beautiful, and anyone would be lucky to be with you. And they all know it. And now they know they can't have you.”

Her words, spoken hot and insistently, caused shivers to run down Alex’s back.

She wasn't quite sure what to say in reply.

Heart beating a mile a minute, Alex slid her right hand to Kara’s cheek and pulled back her own head so their lips could find each other in a gentle kiss. She didn't feel watched, didn't  worry, didn't frantically check who was around them when she drew back.

“You're cute when you're jealous,” she whispered tenderly, her thumb sliding along Kara’s bottom lip.

Kara blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i am STILL doing these ok i just need some more time ok !!! ok !!!!!
> 
> anyway if you were wondering, talon whispered to kara that she's lucky af. and she's riiiight
> 
> if you want to support me, find me on @goshdarnitjay on tumblr xoxo


End file.
